


A Day Without You

by Liana_DS



Series: Spoof [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku kangen kamu, Sayang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Without You

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Jonghyun tidak pernah kangen seseorang sebesar sekarang.

Rumah terasa sepi tanpa orang itu, orang yang dirindukan Jonghyun itu. Mungkin, inilah pembalasan karena sudah jadi _playboy_ , menghabiskan waktu di luar lebih sering daripada di rumah. Akibatnya, orang yang ada di rumahnya, cintanya, malah pergi.

Cih, Jonghyun tidak akan pakai kata ‘cinta’ itu. Terlalu mendayu-dayu.

Sebenarnya, Jonghyun hanya tidak mau mengaku bahwa ia sangat menyukai orang itu. Kisahnya dengan orang itu lebih dalam daripada kisahnya dengan pacar-pacarnya terdahulu, meski orang itu bukan kekasihnya. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak terlibat hubungan cinta.

Perasaan Jonghyun pada orang itu lebih dalam dari sekadar cinta romantis.

“Astaga, kapan dia pulang? Lama betul dia kembali dari liburannya! Argh, aku gila!” Entah sudah berapa kali Jonghyun berguling tidak jelas begitu di ranjangnya, resah. Kalau boleh, Jonghyun akan langsung pergi ke _camp_ musim panas orang itu dan menjemputnya, membawanya pulang.

Ternyata, itu tidak perlu dilakukan.

“Jonghyun- _hyung_ , aku pulang!”

Suara tinggi itu membuat Jonghyun terlonjak dari ranjangnya dan langsung berlari ke pintu depan.

Sosok yang dirindukan Jonghyun muncul juga, akhirnya. Seseorang dengan garis rahang tegas, tubuh mungil, tulang pipi menonjol, dan sudut bibir yang jelas.

“Jongdaeee!!! Ke mana saja kau??? Aku tidak bisa masak ramen kalau kau tidak ada!!! Ayo, sekarang buatkan ramen untukku!!!”

“Tapi aku ‘kan baru sampai, _Hyung_!” protes Jongdae, pemuda yang membuat Jonghyun hampir mati rindu itu.

“Pokoknya buatkan, oke, atau semua bebek karet ungumu aku buang!”

“Jangaaan! Baik, baik, aku buatkan!”

Oh, _high note_ itulah satu-satunya obat rindu Jonghyun. Juga aroma ramen buatan sang adik, tentu saja.

**TAMAT**

**(15/08/2014, 21.50-22.05)**

**Author's Note:**

> ini g tepat selesai jam segitu, sih, tapi yg jelas semua katanya selesai ditulis jam segitu. ngeditnya waktu 15 menit juga. btw, ini dinamakan 15 Minutes Fic karena aku berusaha nepatin nulisnya 15 menit.


End file.
